Yu-Gi-Oh! Zero
Yu-Gi-Oh! Zero is a fan-made series made by SSJJ. It has started, with Yu-Gi-Oh! Zero - Episode 001, although it has yet to continue. Plot Yu-Gi-Oh! Zero is the direct Fan-Made Sequel of Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V despite following VRAINS and the introduction of Link Summoning. It takes primarily in the Fusion Dimension with its inhabitants creating the new Hybrid Summoning Method. The story takes several generations after the defeat of Zarc. Dante Yutori - the Deputy Mayor of Cairns City and CEO of Yutori Inc, created the CM Module and the Hybrid Summoning method. At the same time; several years before the main events of the series - a woman from the Zero Dimension arrived in the Fusion Dimension at the time of the respective Dimensions' alignment. The woman arrived with several individuals who met with the inhabitants of Fusion Dimension. Jamie's paternal ancestor met with the Woman from the Zero Dimension and she used an ability to allow the inhabitants to gain the ability to access information from any Era or Dimension. As a result of the Fusion Dimension elevated to the point that each of its inhabitants can use all known Special Summons - Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, Pendulum, Link, and Hybrid with the inclusion of Cairns City and South Academy being created. The Yutori family maintain the ability to freely travel across dimensions without requiring the Dimensions to become aligned. 18 years prior to the events of series - the citizens of Cairns City began hosting Interdimensional Duel Tournaments to represent Interdimensional relationships. Featured *Hybrid Monsters follow the original concept 1 or more specified monsters + 1 or more specified spell/trap cards, but there are differences. *Splice Cards are their own cards and are a Pure Teal colour with their set of types. Splice Cards are sent to Biohazard Zone instead of Graveyard when used to conduct a Hybrid Summon. Normal Splice Cards have to be destroyed before using their effect. Spell Splice Cards and Trap Splice Cards require effect value to be activated while Normal Splice Card does not. Spell Splice Cards requires the effect value of 1 or higher while Trap Splice Card requires the effect value to be 3 or higher. **Spell Splice Cards have an orb as their symbol. Spell Splice Cards are usually used to conduct Hybrid Summons. They have to be discarded to be activated. **Trap Splice Cards have a bear trap as their symbol and act similar to Counter Trap Card as they activate usually when your opponent conducts a Hybrid Summon. They are used to cripple or destroy your opponent's Hybrid Monsters. **Spell-Splice Cards are half Pure Teal-Half Green split horizontally, and can be used like a Spell Card, but still are banished when used. They are used to summon Hybrid-Fusion Monsters. **Trap-Splice Cards are vertical split with purple for the left side and pure teal on the right. Like Traps, they must be set first before activation and cannot be activated the turn they are set. They are used to summon Hybrid-Synchro Monsters. **Special Splice Cards identified by a DNA strand symbol can be banished from hand, but by effect only or used as substitutes. They can also be used to conduct an Xyz-Hybrid Summon. Hybrid Monsters in Zero Hybrid Monsters are summoned by using Splice Cards and material monsters that are required for the summoning. Splice Cards are sent to the new zone between the Extra Monster Zone called the Biohazard Zone and are facedown. Splice Cards in Zero The Biohazard Zone has what is known as "Value" by the number of Splice Cards. Normal Splice Cards don't require any value to be used while Spell Splice Cards require the value to be 1 or higher and Trap Splice Cards require to be 3 or higher. YCM Module Duelists of Jamie Yutori's era are equipped with a small device called the "Card Maker Module" which allows them to design a card which is then immediately printed upon being approved. Characters Main Protagonists Shrine Duellists Jamie Yutori Jamie Yutori (Jay-Mee) (You-Tore-Ree) is a beginner Dragon Duellist and the eventual owner of the Shrine Dragons, as well as main protagonist. Like all Shrine Duellists, his past his liked to his Sacred Birth Dragon and Shrine Dragon. Later he finds out that he's descendent of the King of All Dragons. Which is the reason why wings sprout out of his bag and his eyes turn red during the start of the duel or in dire situations. He also eventually becomes the next King of Games of his time. His catchphrase is "Feel the Dragon's Heat" Karin Gunma Karin Gunma (Gun-Ma) is Jamie's childhood Best-friend and love interest. Unlike most protagonist whom's main best-friend was a dude. Karin is a duellist with the Love Archetype and the owner of the Shrine Fairies. She too is connected with the past and is the descendant of the Love Queen (her favourite card). She's is the second experienced duellist previously after Samson and then Jamie. Choji Gunma The brother of Karin and second best-friend to Jamie. Choji is two-years younger then Jamie and Karin, but even in his young age he becomes the Shrine Duellist using Cursed Warriors. He also uses a Cursed Hero deck and eventually Cursed Hero and Legendary Hero. Samson Wild Samson Wild (Sam-son) is a Destiny Hero/Villain user and then by season 3 a shrine duellist, owner of the Destiny Warrior. He is the rival of both Karin and Jamie. Both times defeated by both Protagonists. Throughout season 1 he as a less-than-friendly rivalry with the protagonist but then slowly becomes more protective of them after realising Jamie is shrine duellist Normal Duellists Mitch Yutori Jamie's older brother, Mitch uses a dark counterpart of Blue-Eyes deck. Despite being the descendant of the King of Dragons, he is not a Shrine Duellist. He aids Karin and Choji throughout the series. Sylvester Winston Sylvester is an elite duellist whom meets Jamie during Cadets. They become friends following Sylvester's encounter with Ascended Ra. He uses a Chain Archetype Deck. Main Antagonists Chaos Duellists *Sceptre *Overdrive *Absolute *Havoc *Chaotic - Leader Chaos Duellist are duellists who stylises in using chaos attribute decks and abilities that cause real damage. Lab Experiments *Lab Gorilla *Lab Snake *Lab Bird *Lab Goat *Professor Truce - Leader Professor Truce experimented on animals by locking human souls in them by defeating them in a duel. He is eventually defeated by Jamie Yutori employed by President Maxmillion Pegasus whom froze himself to see new thinks. Out of Time Arc The "Out of Time" Arc follows a story of an organisation known as the Cult of the Sacred Birth Dragon aiming to travel through time in order to capture the previous protagonists and have them turn against the very people they saved. Yutori steals Jamie Yutori's ace monster Sacred Birth Dragon. One of the members includes Yutori of the Ritual Dimension. Each of the Cultists is sent to specified eras in order to battle their selected opponents in an attempt to humiliate them before capturing them. Each of them carries a special counterpart of Sacred Birth Dragon who's theme goes the era the cultist invades. The cultists attempt to use their powers in order to revive certain villains from the past in order to assist them in their goals. Original members (and the respective eras they invade); *Yutori (Ritual Dimension/ARC-V era) - Sacred Birth Ritual Dragon *Kira (ZEXAL era) - Number 108: Sacred Birth Dragon *Mendez (5D's era) - Sacred Birth Dragon the Earthbound Immortal/Meklord Emperor Sacred Birth Dragon *Mina (GX era) - Darkness Sacred Birth Dragon *Sylvester Wilson (Yu-Gi-Oh!'s era) - Sacred Birth Dragon of Absolute Chaos Recruited and/or revived members include; *Yami Marik *Darkness *Aporia *Number 96 Archetypes *MC *Lo-Speedroid *Sacred Birth Dragon *Love *Destiny VILLAINS *Cursed HEROes Zero